sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Parley For Brandis - Part 1
Selene, along the vital Tarkin Corridor, is the capital of the Galactic Empire. As such, one would expect a higher than normal Imperial military presence. At first glance, one would see the enormous dagger shape of the nineteen-kilometer Executor-class Star Dreadnought. The Imperial flagship, the Malevolence. The center of the Imperial military. Flanking the behemoth are numerous more Star Destroyers, cruisers, frigates and corvettes. More Star Destroyers and various warships are patrolling other areas of space, primarily around the hyperspace routes leading into and out of Selene space. Beyond it all, the orb of Selene can be spotted, marked with thousands of ships leaving and entering its orbit, and skyhooks connecting to space platforms in orbit and the massive Kuat Drive Yards-Sienar Fleet Systems facility. The planet itself looks sick - a result of the catastrophe that struck it during the Third Imperial Civil War. Viewing it with a certain sense of pride is Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin. Commander-in-Chief of the Galactic Empire, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, Sith Apprentice, and an old and tired man. His hands folded behind his back, Kreldin is standing on the bridge of the Malevolence, at the fore by the viewport, his brown eyes gazing out into space. His mind, however, is not focused upon the sight before him; instead, it is on his Master, Malign, and the Jedi, such as Brandis and Ai'kani. He still bears the mark from his confrontation with Ai'kani, just a short time ago, where he lost in a duel. Fortunately, he survived to fight another day - another day in the Galactic Civil War, and the war against the Jedi. He still holds Brandis prisoner, whatever that is worth; Vadim does not seem to care much for the Jedi prisoner, although Malign has taken interest. Kreldin personally would just rather off with Brandis's head and get it over with; unfortunately, Malign wants him alive. For now. Shrugging, Danik closes his eyes and enters into a trance-like state, allowing the darkness that strives aboard the Malevolence to enter and consume him. Not long ago, the Force had begun a quiet twist at the reaches of deep space, far outside the Hoth system's asteroid belt. A small entourage of starfighters, escorting a lambda-class shuttle, emerged at the reaches of the asteroid belt, and turned toward a vector that was unknown to even the best space pirates in the galaxy. The Force, drawn to his command, delved into Luke Skywalker's mind as he stretched out with his senses, searching for a pathway to the Selene system that might go unnoticed by the doubtless patrols of Imperial starships. Following his Force-guided instincts, Skywalker injected coordinates for a tight hyperspace jump into the navigational computer on board the shuttle, and fed it to the four X-Wing starfighters that flanked his shuttle on either side. The leap into hyperspace brought them dangerously close to an uncharted spatial anomaly .5 parsecs outside the Hoth system, but with such a risky jump, the entire grouping was able to slip through the Imperial patrols. Upon reaching the breaking point of their hyperspace journey, Skywalker had requested that his teammates and fellow Jedi leave him and R2-D2 alone in the cockpit, where he might focus on the task ahead. So it is that, as the Imperially controlled capital system roils and churns at the hand of the Emperor, a shuttle flanked by four X-Wings blips into reality at a spot in the capital planet's vicinity that goes unwatched by Imperial patrols. The X-Wing's form up on the shuttle's port and starboard flanks, and the shuttle soars toward the fleet ships that are amassed around the dagger. "Keep all offensive and defensive systems offline," Skywalker instructs over the secured bandwidth that connects the five ships' comm systems. "Astro units be ready to jump start those systems at my command." He then reaches over and flips a few switches on his own comm system, which advertises over an open channel a simple digital message: [New Republic task force in system. Requesting free communication with Grand Admiral Kreldin. All offensive systems are offline, as a sign of peace.] With a deep breath, Skywalker draws the Force into him, willing it to permeate his mind, body, and soul. The darkness that surrounds the planet is heavy, and it requires the full measure of his focus to channel a piercing spot of brightness through the cloud before his eyes, as the Malevolence grows larger and larger. Danik's concentration is swiftly eliminated as a lieutenant rushes up behind him with urgent news. Danik can sense the urgency, however weak his senses may be, and his eyes quickly snap open and he's spinning about on his heels to face the lieutenant directly. "Yes, Lieutenant, what is it?" Something is out of place, all right - a new sensation, that burns throughout the entire Selene system. It tightens around his chest, penetrating through the darkness he had surrounded himself with. What is it? "Long-range sensors have picked up four X-wing class starfighters and a single Lambda-class shuttle, bearing on an approach vector. Patrol 351 is on an intercept vector, but the rebels are showing no signs of hostility and have all weapon systems powered down. They are requesting a transmission with you, sir," the young lieutenant quickly - and nervously - responds. Perhaps this feeling has something to do with the rebels? Never one to shoot first and ask questions later, Danik merely nods his head in response and walks towards the communication console. He orders the officer at the station to step aside and presses the send button. "This is Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin speaking. We have a TIE squadron on your vector; should you deviate from your present course, we will not hesitate to open fire and bring you down. Any hostile signs will also be dealt with appropriately. For now though, I shall listen. Who am I speaking to, again?" Skywalker can sense the approaching TIE fighters even before the sensors begin to pick them up on their basic sweep. He turns toward the droid jacked in to the console behind his seat in the pilot's chair. "Artoo. Send for Kyrin, tell her I will need her to pilot the Tydirium in a moment." The droid bleeps and warbles an affirmative, and within a fraction of a nanosecond, the ship's computer is sending a transmission to the crew deck, requesting that Kyrin Sh'vani come to take the co-pilot's seat and handle flight for a while. Moments after, the sensor array begins to blip as it picks up the approaching patrol. Luke reaches over to disengage the warning klaxon before it can begin screaming, then eyes the enlarging array of Star Destroyers in the cockpit window's field of vision. He closes his eyes, allowing the Force to flow through him freely as he delves into this dark shadow, like a lamp in the darkness. When the communication comes in, R2-D2 immediately patches it through. Skywalker opens his eyes, stretching out with his feelings. The bond he has forged with his students is strong, at least on his end, for he has learned to temper his care and friendship into something that is both controlled and also heartfelt; a large leap from his failure at Cloud City. Reaching over, he flips the button on his comm console marked 'TX'. "Admiral Kreldin, this is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, on board the shuttle Tydirium. I have come to request parley with you for the exchange of Kitterick Brandis Finian, whom I understand is your prisoner." There is a brief pause, perhaps placed purposely. "I am willing to offer something in exchange." A brief pause. Danik's eyes glue themselves to the sensors set up above the communications console, watching as the starships continue to move in at the same speed. They definitely weren't an attack force - no attack force would follow this pattern. Perhaps this was genuine after all. But why would they want to speak with him directly? How interesting. Finally, however, the transmission is returned. And Kreldin can practically feel his jaw drop to the deck. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and hero of the Alliance? So that's what he feels. Oh, this is too much. "Luke Skywalker... it's an honor to speak to you again, especially on less tense circumstances. It's been too long..." he says, his eyes glancing over to his chief gunnery officer and nodding his head. The guns of the Malevolence would start training their targeting systems on the rebels, and at Kreldin's order, open fire and eliminate them. But for now, Kreldin would hear Skywalker out. "Oh, a negotiation for the life of a Jedi, hm? Well, my ears and mind are always open, Mr. Skywalker, even to the enemy." Especially when there is something in exchange involved. However, Kreldin knows the Jedi too well, their betrayal of Palpatine still fresh in his mind. They are not to be trusted. But, perhaps Kreldin can play this to his favor: Brandis and Luke Skywalker as prisoners. Surely Vadim would be proud of him then. "Very well, Mr. Skywalker. You are free to land on the Malevolence. Transmitting landing clearance codes now..." As Kreldin goes out transmitting the data to Skywalker, he's turning around and shouting out orders. "I want a guard detail down there immediately. We're not taking any chances with this." As the alert warning is issued, stormtroopers begin to file into the hangar bay ahead of units of naval security officers and other essential personnel. The Empire has learned from its past experiences with Jedi in hangar bays: even Luke Skywalker fought his way through the hangar bay of Malevolent, before Kreldin's very eyes. He's not taking any chances this time. A soft bleep makes a young woman look up from her reading. While some of others might be fidgety or talking quietly, the woman from the planet of Chylene merely reaches for the comlink, listens to the message, and nods. Unsnapping the restraints keeping her in her seat, Kyrin rises to her feet, her wings rustling as she pads forward. The civilian attire she's wearing is no different than usual when she's on leave (however rare that happens). A soft humming sound comes from her throat, a favorite song of hers from her homeworld as she reports as ordered, but the hum is low enough not to be picked up on the comm. Instead of interrupting Luke's conversation, she simply slips past him and R2D2 into the vacated copilot's chair, draping her wings over the back of the seat. The Imperials didn't design it for Chyleni either. "Indeed it has, Admiral," replies Skywalker, during the break in Danik's communiqué. There is little in the form of emotion coming from Skywalker's voice. What is there sounds honest, if not just slightly authoritative. Once Danik has cleared the Tydirium for landing, Luke raises his chin just slightly, and passes a minute glance toward Kyrin, raising his eyebrows. The classic look that says, 'Here we go'. Keying the transmission again, he goes back to the conversation. "Thank you, Admiral. Shall I instruct my starfighter escort to land as well, or shall they remain in a holding pattern outside the Malevolence?" He releases the key, and waits for Kreldin to respond. Kyrin is trusted to pilot the ship as is necessary, as R2-D2 deciphers the clearance codes and passes them to the co-pilot's console. Kreldin's last confrontation with Skywalker was not very pleasant. Through Luke's mastery of the Force, Danik found himself twirling through the air and suffering a very nasty landing while on Athaniss. Kreldin just has bad luck with Jedi - Brandis has been his only success so far. Somewhat. Malign has kept him alive. The only good Jedi, in Danik's eyes, is a dead one. And right now, the Master of all the Jedi is walking right into his lair. Smiling, Danik keys the communicator once more. "They may land, but the pilots will not be allowed to remain in their cockpit." Danik would be most unpleased to have torpedoes going off in his hangar bay. But, he knew that wasn't their aim: the most they could do is make a mess out of one of hundreds of hangar bays aboard the behemoth before the hangar defenses took them down. Danik feels safe within the Malevolence. "I shall see you shortly, Master Skywalker," he says before closing the transmission. As Kreldin proceeds towards the hangar bay, where already the stormtroopers and other personnel have assembled, the TIE Interceptor squadron flanks the rebel starfighters and guides them in towards their designated hangar bay, pulling off and returning to their sector only moments before reaching the bay. In the hangar itself, Kreldin, decked out in his white uniform and bullion epaulettes, enters from the turbolift, flanked by his two aides and bodyguards Tibor and Sethas. He returns the salute of the deck officer, who escorts Danik towards where the Lambda would shortly be settling down. Kyrin glances up when Luke meets her gaze, and her silver eyebrows match that 'here we go' sort of expression. When Artoo feeds her the data she needs to plot the correct course, she double and triple checks her figures. The Tydirium may fly like a bantha with wings, but the Chyleni is up to the task of keeping it properly on course. While the controls are meant for beings with four standard fingers and one opposable thumb, Kyrin manages not to mess anything up with her three nonstandard fingers and one opposable thumb. Under her breath, but hopefully loud enough for Luke to hear, she murmurs, "May the Force be with you, Master Skywalker." And with us all, her expression says clearly as she maneuvers the shuttle in for a proper landing. "Greedy little snot," Johanna mutters to herself from where she kneels, jamming a panel back into place after having made sure the underlying wiring wasn't what was at fault for the strange smell in the immediate area and imagining how Danik must be salivating over the chance to have Luke so firmly within his grasp. If it weren't for her faith in Luke's ability to negotiate -- and where negotiations fail, faith in his ability to fight -- she would never have agreed to come along on such a mission. Kreldin's hatred of her has yet to dim and she knows he won't be happy to see her, unless it's at the business end of a blaster or twenty. As she shuttle begins its descent she wonders how much willpower it's taking on Danik's part not to order the ship blasted out of existence. How strongly does his temptation to kill the Jedi vie with his urge to do right by his new Master in delivering such hated creatures to him largely unharmed? They'll find out soon enough. The moment Kreldin cuts the transmission, Luke begins removing the crash webbing that holds him in place. "Take your time and don't let those TIE's push you too much, Kyrin," Luke instructs, knowing that they will need to squeeze as much preparation time out of the landing procedure as is possible. As he stands from the pilot's seat, the first person he spots is Johanna. He moves swiftly, yes, but all the while, the Force remains his ally; peace and serenity his weapons. To Johanna's comment, he lets the slightest of smiles pinch through. "So far, he is playing to our plan," he notes. "We are a light in this darkness. We must strike harmony." These words serve to remind Johanna of something that he had discussed with her and Ai'kani, during the first hyperspace trip from Coruscant to the remote Hoth system. Through harmony, they should be able to generate enough of a Force presence as to trick Kreldin into believing the powerful emissions are coming, not just from the Jedi, but from the artifacts they bring with them. The artifacts that, unbeknownst to anyone outside the Tydirium, are replicas. With the Force as their ally, Kreldin may never know until the fuse runs out. As the Force flows through Luke, he begins to focus upon the life essence he can sense from Johanna. There are a few moments of silence where he begins aligning his own senses to those emanating from Johanna. His song, as it were, undergoes a key change, which beckons Johanna's tune to join with his. Together, they will be more powerful than they are separate. If Ai'kani is able to join in their harmony, it is entirely possible that there won't be a thing Kreldin can do to stop them. With barely a nod to the Jedi Master, the Chyleni woman tunes him out to focus on her own little area of expertise. Kyrin's hands on the controls are sure and confident, and she in no way allows those little TIE fighters crowd her or otherwise cause any errors. She knows how important this is. Observe the flight plan to the nearest micron, don't let them provoke her into something stupid. With a flick of a switch as the shuttle angles in, the two wings on the bottom begin a graceful upsweep, much like the Chyleni's own wings would do if she were alighting on a hangar deck. As much as it would amuse her to make Danik into a messy splatter of goo on the deck, Kyrin ignores that giddy thought, knowing it has no place in this mission. The non-human keeps her gray eyes on the scanners or actually out the front port, making the shuttle land on a credit with all the sort of grace that anyone with natural wings can coax out of any winged machines or ship. When the ship has come to a rest, she simply begins the post-flight checklist, making sure the Tydirium is properly geared for what is often termed as a 'fast getaway'. You never know with this lot. "Ready," she reports softly when all is done. The Stormtroopers form up in defensive positions throughout the hangar. Behind them, naval security officers. The tension in the hangar can be felt by all. They're well aware of who is landing. They've heard the stories, the rumors, the gossip around the bar. Luke Skywalker is a devil with a shiny stick. But they have Danik Kreldin here. The Grand Admiral. And heavy firepower. And 400,000 crewmen. And nearly 150,000 troops. What can Luke Skywalker possibly do in this position? Oh, what little do they know. In the center of the formation of Imperials, standing before the landing ramp of the now touched-down Lambda-class shuttle. Danik is in front of the welcoming committee. Behind him, Tibor and Sethas. To the sides, several high ranking Imperial officers, from the Navy and Army, and behind all of them, two Royal Guardsmen. Danik stands with his hands behind his back, folded in a military rest position, as he watches the ramp descend from the Lambda and touch the durasteel and polished deck of the Malevolence's hangar bay. Touching the Force, he wraps the darkness around himself, trying to keep the light at bay. He can easily sense the presence of Luke Skywalker in the ship. It doesn't take much effort on his part. However, he can barely sense the presences of several others...familiar presences. Johanna. Ai'kani. Is it them? Two women he has grown to despise far more than typical Jedi. Two women who constantly beat him, despite his best efforts. Two women who are going to die today. "Be on your guard, gentlemen. Something foul is on its way." And gradually she attunes herself to Luke, slipping into an invisible loop with her Master that projects a powerful Force-presence to anyone capable of sensing such things. Danik may even be a little thrown off by it; so much the better. Deception is the name of the game this time, as it so often is in dealings with the Imperials. Being straightforward and honest has rarely gotten anyone anywhere. Now the question remains: how will Kreldin react to the sight of Johanna and Ai'kani? Will his hatred for them eclipse his desire to obtain the artifacts? Surely the aging Grand Admiral desires power above all else, above even his impulse towards petty revenge. Ord Trasi *had* been a debacle... "I'm ready," Johanna says to Luke, pulling her overcoat about her and straightening up as best she can, "I'd say 'here goes nothing', but I think this time I prefer to hope for the best." She really does, too. Continued in part two.